


Freedom

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Away from Montressor and beyond [1]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Freedom, Introspection, Journey for the Treasure Planet has not started yet, Solar Windsurf, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Jim Hawkins ha 15 anni, tutta la vita davanti e una sola, unica, voglia di libertà. Naviga a vista, ma sente che un giorno farà la storia.
Series: Away from Montressor and beyond [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723477
Kudos: 1





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

L’aria fredda gli sferza la faccia, mentre viaggia a velocità stellare sul suo windsurf solare; va verso l’alto, verso le nuvole e poi si lascia andare nel canyon che si ritrova sotto di lui, chiude la vela e scende in picchiata.

Si lascia andare ad un grido che risuona sulle pareti di roccia che lo circondano.

Riapre di colpo la vela, il suo surf si rimette in posizione orizzontale e il burst gli permette di sfrecciare nuovamente, a pochi centimetri dal terreno.

Si è sempre chiesto cosa sia la libertà e Jim Hawkins ha una sola risposta: volare e gridare in un luogo in cui nessuno può dirgli nulla o aspettarsi qualcosa da lui.

Non c’è niente di cui abbia paura, volerà, non si nasconderà: Jim è convinto che un giorno farà la storia – ancora non sa quanto sia vero, ma è un dato di fatto.

La libertà e le stelle lo aspettano.

***

_/153 parole/_


End file.
